My Favorite Flavor
by LegendaryStarCat
Summary: Peter Quill likes to treat Kitty Pryde in more ways than one.


Nobody liked eating Kitty's pussy quite like Peter Quill.

To be honest, pussy-eating wasn't something that any of her former partners had been much in to. Part of it was her personal sheer sexual ignorance and inexperience. She was so busy fighting shapeshifting villains and mutant hunting robots when she was younger that the essence of her sex education was secretly listening to Logan talk about women and Emma Frost's corsets. Neither of which were all that valuable to a freshly pubescent girl; more terrifying to be totally upfront.

So when Peter subtly implied that he was happy to treat her first, Kitty couldn't much complain. (Of course, Peter's definition of subtle was to grab her hips when she initiated intimacy and eat her out for as long as he could make her continuously come without his jaw hurting.)

And once Peter had proposed to her, his sexual energy had seemed to sky rocket (space rocket?). He seemed to want to be inside of her in some way-fingers, tongue, cock-at least once every single day. Part of it was they were finally together, and relatively out of danger, ever since Gara had disappeared with the Black Vortex. Sure, there were still little problems they had to solve, and fights they would have to deal with, but nothing that would be dramatically effected by them staying in bed for two extra hours in the morning, or going to bed a few hours early. Or hooking up in the mid afternoon. Or really anytime both of them felt like it.

So that was where she found herself again, with Peter's face buried in between her legs, making enthused grunting and slurping noises, causing Kitty's breath to catch in her throat and come out in gasping little moans. Peter was pretty silver tongued by nature, but with Kitty, like this, his tongue was fucking golden; he ran it between her lips before dipping it deep inside of her, switching between fingering and fucking her with his tongue.

He took a break from gaping his mouth open against her slit, to move up to her clit. Even aroused, it was a tiny thing, but where Kitty had struggled to find it when first 'exploring' her body, Peter had none. He knew exactly how to inch the skin back to reach the plump little bud and then tease it just right, softly with his fingers before kissing and sucking it in between his lips.

His tongue twirled it around again before nipping it, giving Kitty a jolt that made her squeal so warmly, that Peter looked away from his work to smirk at her.

"Don't you dare stop now, space boy!"

"As you wish." When he dove back down between her legs, she bit her lower lip and her eyes rolled back in her head. He cupped her ass, massaging her cheeks, and lifted her hips up to his face again, as if drinking from her. "Mmmmm," he purred into her folds, sucking and savoring her wetness, tongue dipping in, pulling it out, slicking her legs, his mouth, his nose.

Kitty gripped the bed sheets beneath, her stomach tightening. Her thighs wrapped around his head, and her entire body tensed, pulling him close to her, her insides suctioning his tongue and fingers deep into her. He kissed her lips warmly, pulling his tongue from within her, but continuing his fingers, his middle one wiggling to hit just right against the small patch that was her g spot.

He rubbed, coaxing, tickling a long, drawn out moan, that flowed happily into another long orgasm. Kitty's muscles spasmed and her stomach twinged, rumbling deep into a guttural shout. Peter grinned, lifting his head, chewing the side of his lip, "fourth time's the charm?"

Kitty opened her eyes in slits, panting, and rolled her head up to look down on him. "At this point, Peter, you're just teasing me."

He rested his chin on her pubis, "I thought most women got off solely on clitoral stimulation? I mean, I know alien anatomy isn't always consistent with humans, but still..." He smirked.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean some don't like penetration. I happen to quite like penetration."

"Oh, Kitty Pryde, I love when you talk dirty to me!"

She snorted as Peter giggled at his own bad joke.

"Should I use more medical terms? I could call Hank if I run out of verbosities."

"Yes, please call your colleague. That's just what this sexy moment needs." Peter kneeled up, lifting Kitty's knees on his shoulders, and leaned in to kiss her nose warmly. Kitty bent in all the right ways, flexible as a ballerina. Or a ninja.

She sighed happily and craned her neck to reach his lips for a kiss. Suddenly, he twisted slightly and was inside of her. She let out a hot coo into his mouth, and he began to undulate his hips into her. He pressed close to her, arms almost surrounding her, bending her legs back into her stomach, his thrusts sloppy and excited, an unrhythmic dance.

She bounced and jiggled at each movement Peter shocked into her, eyes half-lidded in bliss. One of Peter's hands cupped her chin, bringing her into a jolting, broken kiss with him before slipping her legs of his shoulders, a welcomed reprieve (though Kitty wouldn't admit it openly), and settled them tightly around his waist.

Kitty clung to him with her leg muscles, hands buried deep into his hair, pulling it. Peter groaned at the slight pain, heightening the intense amount of pleasure from being inside Kitty gave him.

He felt her muscles close tighter around him, holding him closer, and he pushed into her as deeply as he could. Each inching thrust elicited a delicious, groaning purr from Kitty, music to Peter's ears. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes shut and mind intent on nothing but that moment. The two of them together, sharing their love, sharing their lives. Kitty arched up to meet him, already easily able to read Peter's signs.

They came within moments of each other, Kitty first, with a pitching yelp, followed quickly by Peter's low rumbling growl. He nipped her neck as they came, awarding her what would be a small, shining bruise on her clavicle.

He collapsed on top of her as Kitty went limp. They both panted softly for a moment, before Peter spoke with a big, genuine grin; "man, imagine what sex will be like when we're married."


End file.
